<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodnight kiss by craevitae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441802">goodnight kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae'>craevitae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, clingy serim, seongmin shouts at them, they're just being all cuddly and sappy, tired woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>woobin usually gives the members a goodnight kiss; a longing peck on their foreheads. he's confused when serim suddenly showed up in front of his bed; whining about not getting a kiss (when he definitely did.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goodnight kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soft hours at zootensils gc made me do this ok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>woobin was just casually scrolling on his phone after a day full of schedules. he just finished giving members 'goodnight kisses'; which is just a simple, loving peck on their foreheads; woobin's way of saying goodnight to the members.</p>
<p>he was about to sleep when he suddenly heard someone knock, as he looked over. serim was standing at his door; he obviously got his sleep disturbed as he has his brows furrowed, rubbing his eye, and pouting. </p>
<p>"what's wrong?" woobin asked, as serim closed the door and only stood in front of woobin's bed.</p>
<p>"i slept early," serim pouted, as woobin held in his laugh. "you haven't given me a goodnight kiss."</p>
<p>woobin tilted his head. "but i didㅡ oh... yeah i didn't." woobin laughed. he then motioned serim to go and lay down next to him on his bed, as serim happily skipped and plopped next to him; immediately engulfing woobin to a cuddle.</p>
<p>"you just wanted cuddles. you could've got one from hyeongjun?" woobin laughed, as he ruffled serim's hair. </p>
<p>"you're much more comfy than him. hyeongjun sometimes kicks me while sleeping." serim pouted, as woobin laughed again.</p>
<p>"you're really different when you're tired. you get so clingy." woobin said, as he snaked his arms around the older's waist. serim smiled; tapping his fingers on woobin’s waist as a habit.</p>
<p>“what are you saying, i’m always clingy…” serim pouted. well, woobin didn’t really have an opposition to that; serim is undeniably clingy most of the time, but when he’s tired? he gets much more; he craves for cuddles, kisses...</p>
<p>"my goodnight kiss," serim pouted. "give me."</p>
<p>"i'm too sleepy." woobin said, his eyelids drooping. "can it wait until tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"but its not a goodnight kiss anymore..." serim said, snuggling to woobin's chest. </p>
<p>"i can give you kisses anytime." woobin said. "just, not now. i'd rather sleep." </p>
<p>"you're just teasing me." serim said. </p>
<p>“i’m not. i want to give you a kiss when i actually mean it, not because you’re asking me for it.” woobin said. serim melted at his words.</p>
<p>“but still, it’s the same outcome! give me. kiss.” serim pointed at his forehead, as woobin only pouted; trying to resist serim’s cuteness.</p>
<p>“this hyung, really…” woobin said, as he just snuggled to serim. “i’m really sleepy right now, selm hyung; lets just sleep and i’ll give you tons of kisses tomorrow. sounds like a deal?”</p>
<p>“no~ selm wants his goodnight kiss now.” serim said, placing a peck on woobin’s jawline. </p>
<p>“tomorrow.” woobin said again, his sleepiness starting to get on his senses. serim whined again.</p>
<p>"i'm tired." woobin dropped a tone on his usual voice, which made serim look at him; his chin resting on woobin's chest. "is something wrong?"</p>
<p>"no, nothing's wrong..." woobin paused. "i'm just overwhelmed with our activities and promotions. you know i'm not really used to the public scene, i guess."</p>
<p>serim gave woobin a smile, as he lifts himself up and gave woobin a peck on the lips. "you're doing well, you don't need to worry about a single thing." serim gave him a sleepy smile, his eyes forming crescents. woobin stared at him, which made serim confused.</p>
<p>"you just... kissed me on my lips?" woobin questioned, as serim slowly nodded. </p>
<p>"what? what about it?" serim said.</p>
<p>"you've been blabbering about me not giving you a goodnight kiss when you know i do that to everyone's foreheads and you're here casually kissing me on the lips without warning?" woobin ranted, as serim's smile widen at every word woobin let out.</p>
<p>"shh, you're going to wake seongmin and minhee." serim gave woobin a teasing smile, as woobin is the one who's pouting.</p>
<p>"go to your room and cuddle hyeongjun or your plushie." woobin said, but serim just tightened his hold on woobin further.</p>
<p>"i don't want to. you're much more comfortable," serim stared at woobin. "besides, you're warm. i like your warmth."</p>
<p>woobin blushes at serim's words, as he placed his forehead on top of serim's. </p>
<p>"i like you too." woobin said, as serim backed up from the sudden statement. "ruby! you can't just suddenly say that-" woobin hushed serim by placing his finger on top of his lips.</p>
<p>"shh, you're going to wake up seongmin and minhee." woobin teased serim, as serim whined.</p>
<p>"don't copy me..." serim pouted, as he went near woobin again. </p>
<p>they both stared at each other lovingly, as woobin cupped serim's cheeks and placed a long, loving peck on his forehead. </p>
<p>"can we sleep now?" woobin asked, as serim shook his head; whining cutely.</p>
<p>"no! you still forgot this," serim pointed to his lips, as woobin sneaked in a laugh at how shameless serim was. </p>
<p>not seeing anything wrong with it, woobin leaned closer to serim; his hand trailing on serim's waist, and kissed his lips. its only a long peck though; and a meaningful one. for woobin, it felt like his worries disseminated from the longing touch.</p>
<p>"i'm glad you're here." woobin confessed. "i'm so thankful for you, park serim."</p>
<p>serim only hummed in response, but seconds later he leaned to woobin and kissed him again. he slowly worked on woobin's lips; almost making out till woobin pulled away and lets serim's chin rest on his shoulder; cuddling the older tighter.</p>
<p>after minutes of silence, serim spoke up. "actually, i knew you gave me a goodnight kiss earlier when i was in my room. i just wanted to feel it again."</p>
<p>woobin only just shook his head in disbelief. "of course, you will do this." he let out a sigh, as he felt serim's cheeks lifting up.</p>
<p>"you love me for it." serim whined, as woobin lets out an exaggerated sigh.</p>
<p>"unfortunately." serim removes his grip on woobin and sat up from the bed.</p>
<p>"what? unfortunately?????" serim lets out a shout, which he didn’t realize; till woobin pulled him down and covered his mouth.</p>
<p>“you’re waking the kids up!”</p>
<p>“CAN MY PARENTS BOTH SHUT UP??? I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” serim and woobin looked at each other when seongmin shouted, and laughed softly after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twt ig? @craevitae !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>